


Loki's Surprise

by Floris_Oren



Category: Avengers, Hannibal - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Chastity Device, Crossover, Draining, Gags, Loki is a bastard, M/M, Over stimulation, Previous mentions of spanking/whipping scenes, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, also, can be read as consensual or non-con, dildo, i dunno, if your partner is talking while fucking you, lots of lube, not much emphasis on that but I tried, probably pay attention so you can avoid Will's situation, the kind that heats up, you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki entraps Will in a chastity device after a scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was either supposed to be Hannibal/Will or Loki/Tony. how the ever loving fuck it turned into Loki/Will I have no idea. It just kinda happened. I am also proud of myself for having written this in two hours. I usually start something like this and then stop for days. So. There. I hope everyone likes it.

Dawn is a far way off when a whisper of a caress runs across shoulder blades. It could be from a soft breeze through the open window; or a surprise visitor that did not want to be discovered, as of yet. Truly, it’s one of those things that’s barely there, like touch is in a dream like state, and surely the thought shouldn’t cross his sleep addled brain.

 

And yet it does.

 

There it is again, a bit heavier now. He sighs but doesn’t move. He’s on his stomach, the blankets barely covering his ass. His skin is cool to the touch, if he isn’t imagining it, and goose bumps rise a bit when a breeze – or not depending – from the window leaps through the room in a twirl of excitement he isn’t feeling.

 

Seconds later, a hand makes its presence known. Fingers softly rubs his arm and a wrist is gently taken. Then cold metal wraps around it, followed by a clicking sound. Then it’s attached to a pole of the bed. He can hear someone making his or her way around the bed to cuff and attach his second arm. He doesn’t open his eyes. He doesn’t test the bonds. Instead, he revels in the security.

 

To him, it’s like a warm blanket on a cold winters night.

 

He is interrupted as someone sits on the back of his legs. The sheet hasn’t been moved yet and hands gently massage at tender muscles. His back is littered with welts, he knows, the pain is vague and has nearly faded away, but the touch awakens the memory and a sort of pain his brain recalls at odd times of day.

 

“I won’t insult you by asking you to stay quiet.” The words come from a cultured voice, soft like the breeze and lilting the vowels. Then, something hard and rubber tasting is shoved into his mouth. He can’t help but moan. The leather buckled holds the ball gag in place and it’s tightened around his head. No amount of rubbing his face against the pillows will dislodge the device.

 

The Visitor, whom he has known from the start as Loki, laughs as something wraps itself around his eyes, which he hasn’t opened and now cannot. Will huffs something around the ball gag. Loki gently caresses the wilted back.

 

Will can’t help but tense. The whipping session is fresh in his mind. He can relive every second of it if he so chooses. Loki tickles his sides and Will can’t help but squirm under Loki’s weight.

 

“Whatever shall I do you?” Loki asks rhetorically; mostly, because Will cannot give a sassy answer in reply and grins. Will cannot sea it, but he’s sure that it’s all white teeth ready to bite him.

 

“I’ve so many plans, my dear, for this body of yours. Plans you’d enjoy I am sure.” Loki continues on. Will groans. His dick is just now becoming interested. It’s trapped between his weight and the bed. Loki’s added mass isn’t helping anything either.

 

“I love you tied and gagged like this. You’re so beautiful.” Loki says. He then moves to the side and pushes the fabric of the sheet away. If Will’s black is gloriously decorated, then his ass is a marvel.

 

It’s a bit black and blue from the spanking session Loki and he had before bed. The paddle left an imprint of the phrase “Loki was here”. It was meant as a novelty gift that Will thought Loki would have some amusement in. He never thought it’d be used on him. And the phrase is slapped at juncture of thigh and butt, making it painful to walk and sit. A reminder of who owns him.

 

Loki softly traces the letters. Will wiggles in earnest now. He mumbles vowels around the ball gag but nothing understandable makes it out. Loki chuckles and pats the top of a cheek softly in a gesture of comfort.

 

“Shall we begin, love?” Loki asks. Will wiggles and pulls against the bindings. Loki moves off the bed and then attaches ankles to the last two corners of the bed. Will is spread out now and it’s colder in the room. He can smell the fresh fall of snow despite the rising of heat within himself.

 

Loki’s hands on his hips help Will to his knees, a bit, and something is shoved under him. This position has his limps straining against the bonds. It’s uncomfortable. But, Will finds himself getting hard from it, his dick and balls lie against the leather covered mold of his stomach and hips made directly for this purpose. It is unyielding but comfortable to rest on. His back bends a bit and Loki sits back to enjoy the view.

 

“I have a device I want you to wear for a while, but first we have to take care of certain urges…” he trails off. The tip of a finger gently caresses the head of Will’s dick. He shudders but can’t move much, now. The finger pokes and prods, Will’s moans and huffing filled the cold room. He shivers, from the heat, instead.

 

Loki hums as something gooey and slick is poured down the crevice of his ass. It slides down and over his hole to drip onto his cock and balls only to be absorbed by the cotton of the fifty percent off sale sheets Will had picked up when he first moved into the farm house. Loki squirts more and the new gel follows the previous path. Will clenches as fingers drag through the slickness and poke at his entrance. Slowly, the goo warms up to the point of itching. Will bites down on the gag. He tries to move back onto the fingers as two enter him, but he cannot and so he can only yell in frustration as the fingers gently prod; obviously, not in a hurry to do much, if anything.

 

The fingers dip in and out shallowly. And when not interested in the space inside him, the fingers pinch at skin to remind him of the pain he’d endured earlier to Loki’s extreme satisfaction. Will moans and his dick lets out a spurt of pre-cum. Fingers mix it in with the goo and then shoves it inside. The itching grows a bit more in intensity as more is added and put inside him. Fingers slide in and out, ever so slowly opening him up.

 

He can hear the squash of it and the slurping noises. He cringes but Loki keeps humming as he works his fingers in and out of Will. His hole clenches on its own but is forced open with three fingers and more of the itching lube. Will doesn’t know the name of it, nor the brand, and he suspects it’s a DIY lube that only Loki has knowledge of.

 

Will can’t help but get into the rhythm and looses himself in it. It’s like the waves lapping at the shore, just to pull back before crashing in again. The rhythm is low tide, not at all in a hurry and the beach is mostly clear. Will moans as a sudden zap of lightning shoves itself through his nervous system.

 

“Don’t be falling asleep on me now,” Loki giggles. Will grumbles something, and he’s zapped again by Loki’s magical powers. He’d curse the god out if he could.

 

He’s taken from his sudden bad temper by the tip of a finger rubbing at his prostate. He gaps air in through his nose and his cock is fit to burst if the pleasure will simply over take him and let him cum at this very moment. Loki drags his finger away, staving off Will’s impending orgasm.

 

Will lets his opinion be known to Loki and the room in general; meanwhile the god laughs and begins fingering Will open again. He ignores Wills’ prostate to further frustrate his younger lover. Loki can’t help the rush of thrill tingling up his spine just at the thought of having such control over this body. Being able to do so in reality has him coming without notice. His cum spurts all over Wills ass and back. The suddenness of it has Will crying out and wriggling as best he can.

 

Loki sighs but he’s hard again in seconds. His cum mixes with the lube and he fingers in as much as he can inside Will. It makes the itching lube more powerful and hot. Will’s dick spurts out more cum and it drizzles onto the bed beneath them.

 

Loki then pulls his fingers away in favor or the dildo. Will knows this when it pushes against his entrance and it easily slips in. It’s bigger than the fingers and stretches him in ways he didn’t know could happen. The hard plastic is decorated with small nubs that irritate the walls of his anus. The itching lube is doing its job now; and Will would try to get his fingers inside himself to scratch if he could. The nubs hardly help in that fashion. Instead the bluntness just makes the itching worse, if that was even possible.

 

Loki flips a switch and the dildo starts to buzz. Will sighs but not in relief. It hurts a bit but his cum drains out of him anyway. He isn’t going to have an orgasm, he knows, its there but a long way off. Will starts to get ideas now, but Loki doesn’t give full riddles, only half riddles.

 

“And now we wait.” Loki says. Will grunts out something against Loki’s heritage. The god simply laughs and slaps a cheek for the slight. Will wishes the vibrations were stronger so he could have an actual orgasm, instead of the slow drip-dripping of cum down his cock. He wiggles as much as he can, but the dildo doesn’t rub his prostate in a way that’ll help the process along.

 

Will finally subsides and Loki lays over his back and gently carts his fingers through sweaty, brown curls. He whispers words gently into Will’s ear. All about how hard he’s going to fuck him when he’s dried up, and how Will would wish to have an orgasm but can’t because his balls would be empty. He it doesn’t help and his cock twitches as more cum drains out of him.

 

This goes on for an infinite amount of time until Loki pulls back and off. The dildo is removed and fingers plunge back into him. By then his cock has gone soft and his balls are smaller than before. Loki’s free hand softly pulls at said balls as fingers rub and rub at the prostate. He’s going for a full out orgasm now. Will can feel the urge within him, but, when he topples over, he can’t feel anything burst out of him.

 

“There now. Doesn’t that feel better?” Loki asks in a mock-soothing sort of tone. Will would have said “no, not at all” if his mouth was free.

 

“And now for a surprise, since you’ve been so good for me.” Loki says. And then his dick is shoved into something that is bitterly, ice cold. Will shouts but can’t wiggle away as it’s locked onto him, then something encompases his balls. And it’s all pulled tight. Then he hears the sound of a series of locks and he isn’t sure how much begging is going to get him out of the device.

 

“All safe and sound.” Loki pats the captured dick and balls reassuringly.

 

The gag falls away from Will’s mouth. He swallows a few times before growling; “you utter bastard!”

 

“Now, now, that’s no way to ask for freedom.” Loki admonishes.

 

“Oh?” Will challenges.

 

“I was going to leave you in it for a day, but now I’m thinking a month.” Loki says, mostly to himself. Will clenches at his teeth to keep from getting any more time in the imprisonment.

 

“What’s this about anyway?” Will asks.

 

“Oh, I thought it’d be fun.” Loki lays on top of Will again, and his dick fits into the space where the dildo had been nestled. There isn’t any stretch though Will feels strung out from the ceaseless attack on his nerves.

 

 

“Loki…” Will moans out. Then Loki slowly moves back, just to slam into Will. It hurts but Will wants it so badly. He says so and Loki gives it to him.

 

“Do you Agree to the month?” Loki asks, fucking Will as he does so.

 

Will is mostly out of it, and puzzled.

 

“What?”

 

“The Chastisement.” Loki reminds him. 

 

Will moans; “yeeesss…” but to the feeling of Loki’s dick in him or the capture of his dick and balls, it really doesn’t matter. Loki takes it as consent. He cums within Will.

 

“Make sure to clean it every day.” He says, and then he vanishes.

 

The bonds disappear and Will turns over. It’s hard to sit on his ass. Loki’s sperm swiftly finds an exit and everything aches. Will looks down at the metal that covers all of his cock. There isn’t a way for him to stimulate it. The locks are hidden and there are at least seven key holes. The same with the metal ball sack.

 

Will groans as he goes to take a shower. He should have paid more attention to what Loki was asking him, but all he could think of was that cock plowing into him and rubbing at his prostate. Even though he was over stimulated, it felt so good.

 

 

Will sighed.

 

“A month is going to take forever.” He mutters as he gets into the shower.


End file.
